Stay
by Enrinyes
Summary: Stay: Charmed, the Next Generation. The future has been saved. Chris Halliwell successfully altered the future, allowing Wyatt to grow up to be one of the most pure forces of good. Now the children of the Charmed Ones take up the mantel as they battle demons, darkness, warlocks and the greatest challenge of all love. (Sorry for the Bad Summary. Rate M just in case.)
1. Introductory Notes

**SUMMARY**

The future has been saved. Chris Halliwell risked all, travelling back in time, successfully altering the future – allowing Wyatt to grow up to be one of the most powerful forces of good. After years of hardship, pain and love the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were able to raise their own families to take up the mantel in the battle between good and evil in San Francisco. Whilst the original Power of Three hasn't been broken since the death of Prue Halliwell, through their children new forms of the Power of Three have been born. This story mainly follows Piper's children, Chris, Wyatt and Melinda and a few original characters, as they battle demons, darkness, warlocks and the greatest challenge of all – love.

Sorry for the bad summary. This story follows the next generation of the Charmed Ones, in my own imaginations of what could potentially happen should one day we be fortunate enough to have Charmed returned. I still hope (though doubt) this happens, as I would love to see a show around an adult version of Wyatt and Chris.

 _For a summary of the characters and family trees for this fanfiction, please see below or continue to the next chapter for the start of the story. And as always enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHARACTERS & FAMILY TREES**

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – A (In-Active)**

 **Allen Halliwell**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Penelope "Penny" Halliwell**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Witch / Spirit_

Powers: _Telekinesis_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – B (In-Active)**

 **Victor Bennett**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Patricia "Patty" Halliwell**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Witch / Spirit_

Powers: _Molecular Immobilization_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – C (In-Active)**

 **Prudence "Prue" Halliwell**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Witch (Charmed One – Power of Three)_

Powers: _Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Flight and Holograms_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – D**

 **Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal (Previously Whitelighter and Elder)_

Powers: _N/A_

Ex-Powers: _Orbing, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis_

Job: _Headmaster at Magic School_

 **Piper Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch (Charmed One – Power of Three)_

Powers: _Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration_

Job: _Owner of Halliwell's (Restaurant)_

 **CHILDREN:**

 **Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Orb Shield, Projection, Healing and Photokinesis_

Equipment: _Excalibur_

 **Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis and Cryokinesis_

 **Melinda "Mel" Patricia Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Hovering, Sensing and Thermokinesis_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – E**

 **Cole Turner "Belthazor"**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Demon-Human_

Powers: _Dusting, Invisibility, Telekinesis and Suggestion_

 **Phoebe Halliwell**

(See Halliwell Line – F)

 **Unborn Son**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Demon-Witch_

Powers: _Unknown_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – F**

 **Coop Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Cupid_

Powers: _Beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Holograms, Projection, Suggestion, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis and Body Insertion_

Job: _Cupid Agent_

 **Phoebe Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch (Charmed One – Power of Three)_

Powers: _Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Psychic Reflection_

Job: _Columnist and Reporter at the Bay Mirror_

 **CHILDREN:**

 **Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Cupid-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Beaming, Remote Beaming, Premonition, Astral Premonition and Astral Projection_

 **Parker Penelope Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Cupid-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Beaming, Remote Beaming, Levitation and Time Travel_

 **Paloma Colette Halliwell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Cupid-Witch (Power of Three)_

Powers: _Beaming, Remote Beaming and Empathy_

* * *

 **HALLIWELL LINE – G**

 **Henry Mitchell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

Job: _Parole Officer_

 **Paige Mitchell**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch (Charmed One – Power of Three)_

Powers: _Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Hovering, Glamouring, Photokinesis and Cloaking_

Job: _Whitelighter and Recruiter for Magic School_

 **CHILDREN:**

 **Tamora Lisa Mitchell** (Twin)

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch_

Powers: _Orbing, Hovering and Molecular Acceleration_

 **Katherine "Kat" Ellen Mitchell** (Twin)

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Whitelighter-Witch_

Powers: _Orbing, Hovering and Molecular Declaration_

 **Henry Samuel Mitchell** (Adopted)

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

Equipment: _Protection Ring (Previously Victor Bennett's) and Athame_

* * *

 **JENKINS LINE – A**

 **Carl Jenkins**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Helen Jenkins**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

* * *

 **JENKINS LINE – B**

 **Christine "Christy" Jenkins**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Witch_

Powers: _Telepathy, Pyrokinesis and Super Strength_

* * *

 **JENKINS LINE – C**

 **Elijah "Eli" Lawrence**

Status: _DECEASED_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Belinda "Billie" Jenkins**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch_

Powers: _Telekinesis and Projection_

 **CHILDREN:**

 **Dana Christine Jenkins**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch_

Powers: _Super Strength and Projection_

* * *

 **MIKHAIL LINE**

 **Layla Mikhail**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

Job: _Banker_

 **Samira "Mira" Mikhail**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch_

Powers: _Aerokinesis_

* * *

 **Other Magical Families with Children Attending Magic School:**

* * *

 **MICHAELS LINE**

 **Tyler Michaels**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Archai_

Powers: _Pyrokinesis and Portal Creation_

 **Madison Michaels**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Gypsies_

Powers: _Divination and Mediumship_

 **CHILDREN**

 **Alexander "Alex" Michaels**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Archai_

Powers: _Pyrokinesis, Portal Creation, Divination and Mediumship_

* * *

 **REID LINE**

 **Nicholas Reid**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Jessica Reid**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Mortal_

Powers: _N/A_

 **Addison "Addy" Reid**

Status: _Alive_

Species: _Witch_

Powers: _Invisibility_


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _\- April 1_ _st_ _2011 -_

 _Halliwell Manor_

Piper helped Melinda out of the backseat of the car, whilst her husband Leo opened the door on the other side to let Wyatt and Chris out. She smiled at her youngest child playing with the tulip she had pulled from the garden bed at the park. Sometimes it was hard for Piper to realize that it had happened – that she had a normal life away from demons. Sure they still got attacked, and they still went out to vanquish demons, but it was no longer on a such a high frequent basis they were able to lead relatively normal lives. Something that she herself had craved for as long as she could remember. Something that they had battled against and for, the freedom for both themselves and their children. To preserve a future. They were just about to head up to the front door, when Piper felt a small tug on the back of her skirt.

She looked down to see a small girl, appearing to be about Chris' age, clutching her fluffy white cat to her chest nervously. Piper studied the girl's face noting that she wasn't only nervous but scared.

"There are bad men in your home."

That had Leo pausing too, and her two sons looked at the girl curiously.

Piper crouched down beside the girl. "What bad men sweetie?"

"Men in black. I was playing with Mitchell", she held her cat up to highlight that he was Mitchell, "when he ran over here. I'm sorry I went on your land but he climbed up in the bushes. I followed him and was in the bushes and I heard something break and looked through the window. Men in black with black paint on their arms and face are inside. They look mean. They scare me."

"Okay sweetie. Leo stay here with the kids and I'll go inside and check it out."

"I'll call Paige and get her to orb Phoebe over."

Piper left her children, and the girl in the protection of her husband hidden by their SUV. The girl could have just had an overactive imagination, but experience taught her to trust her instincts, and Piper's were screaming that something was indeed amiss. Cautiously she opened up the front door and peered inside. Not seeing any demons, she closed the door quietly behind her and itched forward, peering sideways to see if she could catch a glimpse when she heard the sound of orbing behind her. She held her finger up to let Paige and Phoebe know not to speak. They nodded their understanding and without prompting split up to search the home. Phoebe levitated up to the second floor, whilst Paige orbed up to check on the Book of Shadows, leaving Piper to search downstairs.

Piper had just turned to enter the kitchen when she heard the sounds of wood smashing upstairs. Twirling around just in time, Piper ducked a fireball thrown at her during her moment of distraction. Crouched behind the dining table, Piper peered through the legs of the table and chairs to peer at the demons. There were only two of them and covered in tattoos. Thorn Demons. A shudder escaped her body before she could prevent it. She wasn't afraid of them, but she could remember all to well how close she was to dying the last time they had encountered them. Remembering that it was the female demon that carried the lethal poison, Piper gambled that she'd be quicker than the two male demons would be at shooting firing balls. Jumping up she quickly blew them up just as Phoebe and Paige came running down the stairs.

"We took care of three upstairs." Paige huffed.

"Do you think there are any more…" Phoebe started to question as Leo crashed through the front door unconscious.

The three sisters stood momentarily stunned before Piper was jolted from it with one single thought. Her children. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were out there against a demon all by themselves. And the mysterious little girl.

Piper sprinted through the front door heading to her children, Phoebe following behind whilst Paige stayed behind to tend and guard her bleeding mortal husband. She felt her heart constrict at the scene in front her. A female thorn demon had corned her children and the girl towards the side of the house. Wyatt stood in front of Chris protectively his shield up, but every time he tried to get closer to Melinda to shield her too the demon would start spitting thorns at them pushing them back further. Piper's legs had already starting running but her heart pounded fast as if she knew she was going to be too late.

The demon smiled viciously at Wyatt and Chris before turning towards Melinda and the girl, spitting thorns towards them. She had almost made over to them so she could quickly spin the pair behind her when she felt the air around her being ripped towards Melinda, throwing Piper off course and against the ground.

Piper cried out as the thorns readied to hit Melinda when they were suddenly repelled back by an invisible force. The girl now stood in front of Melinda, the cat still in her hands protectively with her eyes pinched closed. The air around them was hazy in streaks. The demon hissed in annoyance and launched another attack, but the thorns couldn't penetrate the shield that she was putting up. The thorns redirected, shooting off all over the place upon impact.

Close enough now, Piper raised her hands and obliterated the demon. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Wyatt lowering his own shield and Phoebe running over to check on them. The girl however kept squinting, her shield not wavering. Piper crouched down in front on her.

"Sweetie there all gone now. You can relax."

The girl cracked one eye, peeking out and then the other one. She collapsed to the ground, her shield lowered. Melinda sprinted up towards Piper crying into her arms.

"Mummy!"

"It's okay Melinda sweetie. You're safe now. You're all safe."

"Thank you for protecting my daughter."

The girl began to sniffle. "You won't tell my mum will you?"

"Tell her what?"

"That I…that I used mag-i-i-c-c-c-c…"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell your mum how brave you were?" Phoebe asked gently. Piper spied Wyatt peering at the girl curiously and Chris looked absolutely excited by the prospect of another child seemingly his age with powers.

"Mum doesn't believe in magic…I…I…I don't want her to stop loving me when she finds out I'm a different."

"Well maybe you should get a new mum!" Chris piped in. "Mum's should love you no matter what!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper scolded, half amused at the outburst. She new what her son was trying to say, but instead it came off rude and abrupt. "Sweetie what Chris is trying to say, it shouldn't matter if your different, she'll love you just the same. But if you don't want us to tell her our lips are sealed. What's your name?"

"…Samira…"

"Samira. That's a beautiful name. Well mine name is Piper, and this is my sister Phoebe and my three children Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. We're all like you. We're different. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"I'm like you?"

"You don't know what you are?"

Samira just shook her head. "Mummy isn't like me. I'm different. No one else is but me."

"Well there's no one in this family that's normal. I can freeze and blow things up. What can you do?"

"Wind. I call wind."

"Well I've never met witch who control wind which makes you a very special person. How about you come inside with us, and we'll show you want we mean."

"Can Mitchell come too?" Samira asked holding up her cat in front of her face.

Piper smiled at her. "Of course."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Being doing a lot of Fanfiction reading this year, and happened to re-watch season 6 of Charmed and had ideas of creating my own Fanfiction for Chris Halliwell and the next generation of the Charmed Ones. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Present Day_

 _\- October 17_ _th_ _2022 -_

Samira exited the ornate shop and headed back out into the grimy and dark alleyway. Why was it that some of the best shops were always in the most unsavory of locations? Looking out both ends of the alley she ventured down, eyes alert for any signs of attack from a mugger or worse a demon. Normally she was a lot more relaxed about impending potential attacks but in her small black bag was Chris' birthday present. Whilst neither her family or the Halliwell's were what you would call wealthy, they never went without anything. As such buying each other presents was always a hard task, as they never really wanted for anything, so they usually bought each other gag gifts. But the Halliwell's were like a second family to Samira. In fact at times they were more family than her actual one as she didn't have to hide herself away. And Chris, he was the most important person in her life.

She got along with Chris the most and they were almost inseparable. He understood her in a way few other could. He was her best friend and this year she didn't want to get him a gag gift but something special instead. What though, had been plaguing her for the last couple of weeks.

The sounds of footsteps broke her reprieve and she gazed up to notice two men in front of her and one behind her, both wearing long trench coats and both wielding crossbows. Darklighters.

"Witch." The darkest haired one grunted.

"Yes witch, not whitelighter. So why don't you darklighters scurry back to whichever hole you came from." Samira sneered back at him. She was not in the mood for this, and this would make her late for Chris' birthday party.

He grinned back at her, sending a shiver down her back. "We're not after whitelighters today."

Huh. That was new, and disturbing that the Darklighters seemed to be expanding their repertoire. She would need to inform Chris and Wyatt, as well as the sisters. But not today. She didn't want demons to interrupt, they did that enough as it were.

Samira didn't bother dodging as the Darklighters aimed for her, attempting to shoot to wound her in the legs and arms, seen as their poison wouldn't affect her. She simply twisted her hand slightly and her magic flared to life. The wind forming a barrier around her shielding her instantly. One of the arrows rebounded off her shield shooting directly back into the Darklighter behind her, disintegrating him immediately. She swiped her hand in front of her, releasing a gust of wind slamming the remaining two demons against the wall. She readied herself to attack them again when they peered up at each other before orbing out in a sea of black lights.

Bending down she grabbed one of the stray arrows and placed into her bag. They could track them down and vanquish them later. Deciding to leave quickly before any reinforcements could arrive, Samira jogged out of the alley and back towards the Halliwell manor.

...

.

...

Coop watched as nephew blew out the candles on his cake, not once taking his eyes of Samira standing in front of him in the process. He sighed when he felt his wife wrap her hands around his waist.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm suspecting that we'll have to give them a push."

"Is it really that bad?" Phoebe asked.

Coop gave his wife a look of disbelief. "Phoebe, everyone in this room except for them knows that they have feelings for each other. They just don't realize how deep. It's there buried under layers of friendship and memories. But it's there. A love that rivals even ours, or Leo and Piper's. As a Cupid, I just can't understand how they are so oblivious. When they're in the same room its like no one else matters."

"Well I remember the Chris that came from the future. True he had a very different upbringing from this Chris, but they both share a very similar core. Kind hearted, stubborn, determined and not one who likes to dwell on his feelings. Is it really so surprising?"

"Not so much as surprising as frustrating. I wasn't joking when I said their love rivaled Piper and Leo's. I know their young, but they've been feeling this for years. I've seen loves like this die because they waited too long and death swept it away. I don't want that to happen to them."

"Well then maybe they do need just a little push." Phoebe grinned at her husband.

"Yeah but the question is who to push. Samira or Chris?" Coop asked, already knowing Phoebe was formulating some sort of plan in her mind. Even though she wasn't a cupid, her empathic skills rivaled that of a cupid, and he found her spirit and ability to believe and follow in love adorable and inspiring. He just hoped she could pass some of that onto her nephew.

...

.

...

Samira helped Piper carry the last of dirty dishes over to the sink.

"You didn't have to help you know sweetie, not that I don't mind the company." Piper said over her shoulder as she battled trying fit the leftover food into the overstocked fridge.

"I don't mind."

Piper chuckled at her response.

Samira nearly jumped as she felt a pair on hands wrap around her waist, but relaxed instinctively as she recognized it was Chris. Forgetting that just moments before she was helping Piper, she turned around to face her best friend grinning.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mira."

"Don't let it get to your head though. I'm still older, wiser and smarter than you."

Chris snorted at that. "Your older than me by a week." Then giving her a mischievous smile he added, "but smarter, wiser?" he questioned.

Narrowing her eyes at playfully, she pulled his birthday present out of her bag waving it in front of him. "Well then I guess you don't want this."

He edged closer to her, and Samira stepped back enjoying their usual banter until her back hit the island counter. Locked in the space, she closed her eyes momentarily savoring his presence overwhelming her. Samira could feel goosebumps rising on her skin as he bent down to speak to her, which confused her. This was Chris, her best friend, nothing to be nervous about.

"I'll always want a gift from an intelligent and beautiful witch."

A blush begun to rise on her cheeks, along with a rush of exhilaration coursing through her body, but Samira pushed it aside rolling her eyes instead.

"Flatterer." She mumbled as she passed him the present.

Chris opened the present freezing as he saw the contents of the small box. Inside was a small black leather band, fitted with beads. It was the same one that he remembered seeing in that dodgy store he, Wyatt and Samira had gone in last week looking for an ingredient for a vanquishing potion. It wasn't that she seemed to notice his brief interest in an object, she always had the keenest observation skills, it was the intricate details that were now on the beads. Details that weren't there before.

"I hope you don't mind. I carved some symbols into it myself. There's a triquetra, a Celtic knot shield for protection and your initials on the white beads. And then I did the symbol for earth, air, water and fire, as well as everyone's initials. I know how important family is for you guys. I've always admired that. And now no matter where you are, you'll always have a piece of them with you, or well something to remind you of them anyway. And I left the black ones alone. You can carve whatever you want in there, though carving accurately on such a small scale is difficult on your hands. Do you like it?"

Chris swallowed nervously before answering. "Where's yours? Mum and Dad are here, Wy and Mel, my Aunts and Uncles, Cousins and Grandparents but your not there. Why?"

Samira looked genuinely puzzled my that question. "Because it's your family…and I'm not." She replied back not really knowing what he was asking.

The two had become so engrossed in their conversation, that they had forgotten about Piper in the kitchen watching, albeit worried that after all these years Samira didn't feel that they weren't family. Whilst Coop and Phoebe were hovering by the door, newly joined by Paige as if awaiting eagerly for something to happen.

That seemed to snap Chris out his reprieve. "Don't think for a minute that you're not family. You're my best friend. You're just as important to me as my family."

She smiled up at him before enveloping him in a hug. "And you're everything to me."

It was only then that she noticed the gathering crowd seemingly watching them, making the blush reappear. It appeared innocent enough, but Phoebe's infectious, almost childlike grin, made her nervous.

"Chris…why are your Aunt's looking at us weirdly?"

Chris whirled around at that focusing his attention to his Aunt's and mother who were indeed watching, a blush of his own surfacing.

"Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige…do you need something?" He asked.

"Oh, please don't mind us." Phoebe chattered away. "Don't let us interrupt. Continue on."

"Continue on with what?" He asked equally puzzled now with Samira.

He swore that the edges of their grins twitched at that question, as if he had done something or asked something wrong.

"Well that's my queue to leave. I better head on home, before mum sends out a search party for me. You know how she is about 'late' nights out. I hope you had a great birthday Chris."

Samira wrapped her arms around Chris for one final hug, before she thanked Piper and headed back over to her house across the road. Chris watched as she left the kitchen. He could never understand why her mum was so strict on being home by certain hours, like she was afraid of her daughter out after sunset, but he respected it. Though it didn't mean they didn't bend the rules every so often, like orbing her over for late night movies and demon hunts. He turned back around to his family only to notice a mixture of raised eyebrows and disappointed expressions.

"What?" He asked again. "What is with you guys all of a sudden?"

"They're lost cause, Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt interjected as he stepped into the room.

"Whose a lost cause? I swear your all speaking in riddles tonight."

Wyatt just grinned at him, like he knew something that he didn't, which bothered him immensely. He and Wyatt had a health sibling rivalry when they weren't busy protecting each other's back.

"Nothing little brother. It'll make sense one day." Wyatt replied, causing Chris to glare at his even more cryptic answer. "She left her phone in the lounge again."

Taking the option to escape the weirdness of the situation, he grabbed the phone and headed out after Samira.

"Thanks Wy."

He opened the front door looking to see Samira's familiar body heading towards the door of her house at 1328 Prescott Street but he didn't. The pavement to the front door was empty. His eyes tracked movement to the right of his vision on the road. His eyes grew wide, as he spotted a large group of demons picking up a limp Samira in their arms.

"MIRA!" He shouted, as he orbed over to her, but instinctively he knew he would be too late. And he was, only empty space surrounded him. The demons gone, and his best friend along with them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

For those of you who might think, why are you writing Chris' gift as a necklace? That's a bit girly. Its one of those male black leather band necklaces. I can't remember if Chris ever wore it in any episodes during the show, but I know there are definitely images online of Chris Halliwell wearing this particular type of necklace. I decided that for this fanfiction, that Chris would get it as a present from Samira with a little twist to it.

The ages of all the Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's children (as other main children characters) as per this chapter in the story are as followed:

Wyatt – 19, Chris – 18 and Mel – 15

Samira – 18

PJ – 15, Parker – 13 and Paloma – 11

Tamora – 15, Kat – 15 and Henry – 14

Dana – 15

Alexander – 16

Addy – 14

I hope you are all enjoying the characters and story so far.


End file.
